Brains Before Beauty and Beauty Before Age
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: Lets face it people get old excluding scarecrows Shiz puts on a reunion for the very old hisorical class which contains our very favorite characters; Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero! Only their old. Join them as they drive each other crazy at shiz.
1. Which Way's the Party?

**A/n sorry it took so long this chapter is kinda short but the next one (which I have already taken the liberty of writing) is a lot longer I promise! With out further ado...**

**Brains Before Beauty and Beauty Before Age**

The young man had planned this reunion for many months. He had even gone though the trouble of reading about the people who would be attending. Elphaba, the wicked which who's life was still unknown to some. The tragic tail how Fiyero the, very handsome,Winky prince got mixed up with her. Boq who now went by the name of Nick Chopper, who had been enslaved by the wicked which of the East,who was most commonly known by this lot as Nessarose. Lastly Lady Glinda who had been caught up in all this and still managed to rise in the public and be known and loved by all.

He was just doing a quick round to make sure everything was in order, when a small, old tin man entered the room noisily. "Ah, Master Boq, I wasn't expecting you quite yet," The young man told him.

"Yes," the tin man replied, "but I wanted to get here early so I could see Lady Glinda arrive." Boq heaved a dreamy sigh and marveled at the decor. Suddenly a flash of black flew past the door then backed up reentering Boq and the young man's view. Mounted upon a broomstick was a young looking scarecrow frightened by the old green woman who was laughing hysterically.

Boq leaped out of his seat and pointed a shiny finger at Elphaba and screamed, "YOU!" Elphaba stopped laughing abruptly looked at the infuriated tin man and turned to Fiyero. "Er yes...._Fiyero honey,"_ She said as she slid Fiyero off the broom and onto the ground, "_go talk to Boq!" _She then zoomed around the corner out of sight.

"Er...... I'm gonna leave you guys to talk among yourselves," The young man said as he backed out the door.

"Uh, hi?" Fiyero said unsure of the situation.

"Hi!" Boq said a little too enthusiastically as thought he really missed having someone to talk to. He jerked his metallic thumb towards the corner which Elphaba had just disappeared around. "So, she's alive,"he asked.

"Yeah, your the only one with a water problem." Quickly Fiyero explained the story of why Elphaba had turned Bow to tin.

"Well I guess I can't chop her to pieces," Boq said with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"No." Boq then muttered something under his breath about Elphaba. They were soon interrupted by the very odd arrival of Glinda the Good

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I like to hear what you think!!!!! If you didn't think that was funny (it's not hilarious) DONT STRESS! The next chapter is much funnier I just had to set myself up for a few things. Thank you for reading! As always areyoufeelingwicked.**


	2. Sweet Oz! a Bubble Machine

**Disclaimer- let's put the FAN back in FANfiction**

**A/N- A great thank you to all my readers and reviewers......I believe we left off with The most honorable Lady Glinda.**

A very old, yet still beautiful woman glided towards the building, where Boq and Fiyero were watching. She was contained by a shimmering bubble of light. Below her, gasping for air as they struggled to keep up with the bubble were two guards.

Once the bubble had reached the ground in front of the building, the guards arranged themselves on opposite sides of the bubble, while one huffed as he announced, "Presenting.................... the....... arrival.............of Lady........Glinda........the........good.....witch......of-"

"JUST FINISH!" The old lady griped. It was too late, both guards had passed out from exhaustion.. Boq ran forward, clanking as he went, but just before he reached the door, a emerald green hand snatched Glinda the Good out from her bubble.

There was a few seconds of silent realization before Glinda caught on and released a high pitched squeal. Fiyero gave Boq a look that said _I guess your never too old to squeal when it comes to Glinda._ They returned their gazes to the sound coming from the corner which was now Glinda talking about one hundred miles per hour, her tones changing like the colors on a chameleon. Happy, sad, angry, confused, and many more. A low murmur interrupted Glinda, which could only be Elphaba's voice. You could tell she was explaining something, because you could see her green finger tips moving as she spoke.

After what seemed like and eternity, Glinda and Elphaba entered the foyer arm in arm as they did when they were younger.

Silence fell upon the group. Until, as usual, Glinda spoke first. "Do I know you?" She asked the scarecrow.

"Uuuh, yeah," Fiyero replied.

"I thought so but I can't figure out where," she said.

"Oh well, life's more painless for the brainless-AAAAH!" Glinda, who wasn't far from the scarecrow to begin with had launched herself upon Fiyero, who was now cowering for fear of being flattened.

"Oh Fiyero where have you......oh my sweet oz, a _bubble machine!" _Glinda screamed excitedly as she began her journey to the other side of the room. Fiyero gasped in relief and looked at Elphaba who shrugged. Meanwhile Boq was staring dreamily at Glinda who hadn't mad very much progress at all in her trek across the room.

"Some things never change," Elphaba mused. Two young waiters dressed in emerald velvet uniforms entered the room to announce,

"Lunch is served." A parade of fine entres, h'orderves, appetizers, and desserts entered the room carried by munchkins dressed in the same attire as the other waiters.

" That is soooooo wrong," Boq complained. While the scarecrow looked wistfully at the food, longing for the taste, one of the waiters offered apple strudel to him and Elphaba. Greedily, Elphaba snatched four or five pieces off of the platter.

"No thanks," Fiyero replied, "I'm stuffed."

At that Elphaba smacked him on the arm and said between chews, "That is _not_ funny!"

"You don't think _anything _is funny any more," Fiyero wined.

Elphaba gave him a funny look and said, "Only because you've used the same jokes the past forty or fifty years. They were never funny anyway." Almost hurt, Fiyero scanned the room for something that would help him occupy himself, only find a stereo. He stumbled over to the box which he plugged in the microphone. Much to his delight he found that it worked and gave a shout of delight. This short yell alerted Elphaba who looked up and screamed, "Not the karaoke machine!"

_**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_

**_3RD CHAPTER WILL COME OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE UNTIL THEN AREYOUFEELINGWICKED._**


	3. The AftermathStarting Over

**A/N- I have NO excuse for waiting this long...sorry.**

**Brains Before Beauty, And Beauty Before Age.**

**Chapter III**

Several hours later the young man was looking at a mess. Not only this but he had a terrible headache and the song "Which Way's the Party?" stuck in his head.

If he could he'd have a nice apple tart to calm his nerves down but, Elphaba had eaten them all, well the ones she hadn't eaten she took with her.

The bubble machine was ruined from Glinda trying to pour juice down it after it had run out of bubbles and after that Boq had tried to fix it. The whole place was dark from the circuit shorting out. He never should have let that tin man near the outlet.

The young man was afraid to even think about the long term damage the people had done to one another. Oh, Boq had followed Glinda out the door and Elphaba was practically tearing Fiyero off of the microphone.

But they were all gone now, and it was quiet. And he didn't give much thought to what they might be doing now until he happened to look out the window to find all of them stopped a few facilities down the street. He moaned knowing where they were.

They were at a party supply store, in which they sell food, karaoke machines, and bubble makers.

**Not my best work but It bothered me not having any ending to this story...I may think of a better **

**end later.**


End file.
